


The chat

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, a tiny bit of angst but not really, conversations about yesterday's episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I thought it would be easier?”“For you? Because you surely didn't think about your husband's feelings....or mine...or anyone else's.”“I know. I did it for all of us. I thought it would be easier to just do it quickly. I've had my reasons Chas, it wasn't a decision I made lightly you know.” - he said as he finally looked at her.Or...Chas wanted to have a few words with Robert about this whole Seb situation, so she did it, then robron had another chat, which ended in fluff.





	The chat

**Chas and Robert**

 

She cornered him. She did it smart. Robert could see she was coming, but instead going over to him, she engaged in small talks with Sam then went over to Marlon. Robert thought he could breathe again, and just for a moment he closed his eyes. By the time he opened Chas was standing next to him. She had a fake smile on her face and Robert knew he wouldn't be able to escape from this. He still tried though.

“Hiya.” - he smiled.

“Hmm.” - nodded Chas. She didn't even say a word, and Robert was anxious

“I just go and check on Seb.” - he said turning around quickly. He wasn't quick enough.

“Not so fast mister. We need a chat.”

“Can't it wait?”

“No.”

“Alright look.... I know what you're gonna say.”

“Then why don't you do both of us a favor and quit the act?” - Robert didn't answer just looked at the ground below his feet. - “Honestly Robert, without a goodbye?”

“I know! It wasn't a smart move.”

“Damn right it wasn't! Why do it then?”

“I thought it would be easier?”

“For you? Because you surely didn't think about your husband's feelings....or mine...or anyone else's.”

“I know. I did it for all of us. I thought it would be easier to just do it quickly. I've had my reasons Chas, it wasn't a decision I made lightly you know.” - he said as he finally looked at her.

“The problem is Robert you should've talked to Aaron first! If not even the whole family, at least you should've involved him.”

“I know. I already said I'm sorry.”

“Are you?”

“What do you think?” - he said angrily.

“You know how much he loves that little boy right?”

“Yeah, we've already discussed that, thanks.”

“Then why take him back? His whole family is here!” - pleaded Chas.

“His mum isn't.”

“No offence to Rebecca but he's better off with you two and you know it. Deep down you know it.” - Robert just took a big breath as he looked up at the sky. Chas was too reasonable.

“I just.... I don't want him to grow up without having his mum close.”

“So he can grow up without having you two close? Come on Robert he could still see his mum if he would live here. It doesn't have to be one or the other.”

“I don't wanna screw up okay? I know I had a rocky start and with my track record I was convinced I would be a shitty father.”

“But you aren't! You are a brilliant father. We can all see it!”

“All thanks to Aaron.” - he smiled.

“See? He was always there for you and Seb. Why can't it be like that?”

“It's complicated. I .... I don't want him to miss out on anything.”

“Right now he misses out on you two. And us! His family is here Robert, we're all here and we all miss him.”

“Yeah and Aaron is on top of that list.”

“He came to the pub in the morning you know. After you went for that meeting. He was sad.”

“I know.” - he sighed.

“He cried....and I don't like seeing him unhappy Robert.”

“He what?” - he lifted his head up to look at Chas. He didn't want to believe it at first, but of course it wasn't something he never thought about.

“You knew how he feels about this. Is it really a surprise?”

“No it's not. I know how he feels, he made it pretty clear when he wasn't talking to me.”

“So you know how everyone feels. How are you feeling?”

“Sorry Chas...I just... I can't talk about it anymore.” - he said leaving her before he went back inside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Aaron and Robert**

“Can we head home.” - asked Robert as he looked around the room. It was only Aaron and Seb there.

“Liv's outside, I think she wants to stay for a bit if you don't mind.”

“I know Doug's gonna walk her home. So if you want a quiet night in with Mr Mischief there we could.”

“Alright then.” - he smiled as he looked at Seb. - “You ready mate? We're gonna put this little coat on, then go home. Sounds good?” - Seb started giggling as Aaron tickled him and Robert just stood there in ave. He was really torn. He wanted Seb there of course he did, but he couldn't just ignore Rebecca in the process. And most of all he didn't want any fight. That wouldn't be good for Seb. He didn't even notice when they reached the Mill.

“You are really quiet, are you okay?” - asked Aaron as he went inside first with Seb.

“Yeah, yeah just...thinking.”

“Did mi mum have a chat with you, is that it?”

“She did, but that's not the reason. Not the only reason.” - he sighed.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” - he asked as he took off Seb's coat.

“Tomorrow okay? Let's just spend some time with him for now.”

“Okay.” - Aaron didn't want to pressure Robert, he was happy that Seb was in his arms again, so everything else had to wait. - “I think he needs to have his bath soon.”

“Yeah, I'll go and prepare it.”

“Alright, in the meantime... “- he said talking to Seb. - “You and I will play a little more. What do you think?” - Seb obviously thought it's the greatest idea because he immediately started waving his little hands like crazy. - “That's settled then. We should go and find Teddy right? I bet you missed him.” - he said kissing his head. Robert was still watching them unable to move. Aaron was a proper dad, the best a kid could have, and knowing that they had to give Seb back tomorrow, his heart was in bits. -”Oi!” - shouted Aaron to get his husband out of his daydream - “I thought you went to sort his bath!”

“I am going.” - he smiled before heading upstairs.

 

* * *

 

It was 9pm and Robert got back from his fastest shower to find his husband and his son in their bedroom, on the bed. Seb was already asleep, his teddy next to him, and Aaron was hoovering over him, just smiling at him, while he was stroking his hair.

“I thought you're gonna take him to bed.” - said Robert as he dressed up quickly.

“I was going to.... but... I just... stuck here somehow.” - he said looking at Robert – “Can he....”

“Yes.” - he nodded.

“You don't even know....”

“I do.”

“How?” - he asked confused.

“I know you.” - he smiled as he kissed Aaron's cheek. - “I missed him too you know.”

“I don't wanna fall asleep.” - said Aaron suddenly.

“It's a bit early anyway.”

“I know, but I don't wanna do it later either.”

“Why?” - asked Robert confused.

“I.... I just..... he's gonna be here when I wake up right?” - asked Aaron biting his lip.

“Of course he will!” - answered Robert as he reached out his hand to touch Aaron's.

“Because last time....”

“I promise, okay?” - said Robert, trying to reassure him. - “Did you speak to Liv?”

“No, why? She's back already? I didn't even know.”

“Yeah, she came in while you took a shower earlier, and …. she asked me the same question.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and ...I know it was a stupid move, okay? I know, and I'm sorry, but I promise you, he's gonna be here in the morning as well.”

“Alright then.” - replied Aaron looking at Seb. - “He's so peaceful when he's asleep.”

“He always is when he's with you. You're his favorite after all.”

“Stop saying that.” - he chuckled.

“Why? It's only true.”

“He loves you loads too, he doesn't have a favorite.”

“Yes he does. I know it, Liv knows it.... your mum knows it too. Face it Aaron, you're his go to person.” - said Robert as he grabbed Aaron's hand. - “And you'll always will be. You know that right?”

“I know.” - he answered as he tightened his hold on Robert.

“I can take him back to his bed you know?”

“No. I want him here. You said it was okay.”

“It is, I just thought it would be more comfortable....”

“I'm comfortable.” - he said as he laid his head on the pillow next to Seb. Robert just looked at them with a broad smile. His whole world was there right in front of his eyes, and he was trying to take in all the love he was feeling. - “What are you smiling at?”

“I just love you two so much.”

“Come here soft lad.” - said Aaron pulling him closer to them as he let out a little laugh. While he was laughing Robert clutched his phone from his nightstand and took a cheeky photo of the 3 of them. - “I saw that you know.”

“I know. Don't you think it's perfect?” - he asked Aaron as he showed him the picture. Seb was fast asleep, with his teddy by his side, and Aaron was giving him a little kiss, while Robert smiled into the camera.

“Yeah. It's pretty perfect. Can you.... can you send it to me?”

“I wanted to post it.”

“No, I'll do it.”

“Really?” - asked Robert with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah really.”

 

 


End file.
